


Costlemark

by atarostarling



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Blood, Erotica, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, alternative universe, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarostarling/pseuds/atarostarling
Summary: You’ve been invited to perform at the most exclusive club in Insomnia, which is not unusual in your line of work. The only difference is this club, known as Costlemark, is run by vampires.





	1. Chapter 1

_The dream was always the same. You were in a crowded ballroom, couples spinning around you in circles, making your head spin. Their faces were obscured, their features appeared to be melting from their faces; panic would grip your heart tightly as you desperately tried to escape. A pair of eyes open, a shock of green that make the dancers cease to move. That’s when a corridor would open in the crowd, and you see a staircase leading up to a throne. A man was sat there, shadows obscuring his face. Hesitantly you begin to walk up the stairs towards him. The people behind you would begin to scream, shrieking at you to flee, but the man with his hand outstretched towards you beckoned you to come closer. You always obeyed._

The doorbell to your apartment rang. Your eyes snapped open as you realized you must had drifted off on the sofa. This was the third time this week you experienced the dream, one that seemed to materialize in your subconscious six months ago. The doorbell rang again, this time your visitor pressed the button twice, impatiently. You quickly stood up from the couch, realizing that this had to be the custom-made costume you had ordered for your new performance. In your excitement to receive it you had been tracking its progress all day. Your theatrical burlesque-style shows required intricate costuming that you only entrusted one person in the world with. It was an extravagant expenditure, but you believed it to be worth every single gil spent. Opening the door, you were faced with a handsome delivery man. His sapphire eyes seemed to catch an invisible light source, his neck length black hair poured from the cap he wore, but strangely enough he made the look work. You couldn’t help but beam at this adorable, awkward looking man in the courier uniform.

“Can I get your autograph?” He said, holding up the short-hand computer that needed your signature. He attempted to make eye contact with you, but failed to keep his eyes on yours for very long. After all, you were wearing your favorite silk bathrobe that left little to the imagination as it hugged the outline of your body.

“Sure thing…” You squinted at his name tag. “Noctis.” You winked playfully at him and smiled as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. It was part of your job to charm your clients, but you honestly enjoyed the rush you got from making grown men sheepish.  “There… ya go.” You handed the device back to him with a smile and took the package from him, but when his fingers grazed your skin you tried not to fall to your knees. Goosepimples erupted on your skin from his touch.  _What the hell was that?_

“Thank you, Miss. Hey…I shouldn’t really be doing this but…is it ok if I come in and use your bathroom?” He asked you, embarrassed.

“Sure.” You replied with a chuckle, holding the door open. “Come on in. Down the hallway, on the left.”

“Thank you so much for this!” He said, bouncing slightly as he made his way into your home. You closed your door behind him, not wanting to let the heat of your apartment escape, and heard the sound of the bathroom door closing in the distance.  _Am I in a porno right now or something?_ You mused.  _How is it possible for a delivery guy to be that cute…_

When you turned around, you screamed slightly at the sight before you. It was Noctis, only now he was no longer wearing the uniform of a courier company, but instead he adorned a midnight black suit. He smiled wickedly at you as you pressed your back against the door.

“Thank you for the invitation into your lovely home, now, allow me to extend one of my own.” Before you could find your words to question him, you noticed his teeth, his canines elongated and sharp. Your heart pounded as you realized what he was:  _a vampire._

The existence of vampires had been known to the public long before your lifetime, but you had never actually met one in the flesh. Their secrecy was legendary, they were considered to be a tier higher than the human elite. Prior to their emergence they were depicted as monsters who killed savagely to feed on anyone with a pulse. However, in reality, it was the opposite. They worship blood, believing it to be the essence of a human’s soul. They would not feast on just anyone, a connection had to be made prior. Some people consider the relationship between human and vampire to be deeper than one you would share with a lifelong lover. To know a vampire is considered a privilege. To let a vampire feed on you is an honor.

All of your life you had been quietly fascinated with them, wanting a chance to engage with an immortal in person. People would tell you how the chances of meeting a vampire was the same as being struck by lightning, but here a vampire was, stood in front of you, eyes gleaming. He reached into his suit and pulled out an envelope and held it out for your trembling hand to take.

“You have been invited to perform at our establishment.”

Looking at the black envelope in your hand, his words seemed to vibrate through your bones as he explained the purpose behind his visit. Finally, you managed to glance up, expecting him to disappear as if he were a dream. You met his eyes and a warmth spread through your body, his stare was hypnotic.

“I will return at a later date to provide more details. Until then, please prepare for your performance.” He seemed to float to where you were pressed against the door. Leaning forward, his lips hovered close to yours. “We look forward to seeing you.” His hand reached to the doorknob and he turned it, opening the door and walking through it. He didn’t take his eyes off yours as he passed the threshold and the door slammed behind him under your weight.

After what felt like hours, you finally managed to open the envelope in your hands. Your fingers ran along the indentation of the typography on the card you pulled from the envelope. The red text on a black field had just one word printed on it.  _Costlemark_. The name had sent an onslaught of shivers throughout you.

Despite the brevity of the message, you knew this one word carried significant weight.

You had been a performer for years, what started as just a gig in a dive bar had sent you on the path to perform on stage in the city’s most exclusive of clubs. You had seen some of the world’s most famous men and women shift excitedly in their seat as they watched you perform. What you did was art. Though strangers would often raise their brow at you when you explained your profession, you felt nothing but pride in your craft. The six-figure salary also helped.

Costlemark was an establishment you had heard rumors about among friends within the industry. Supposedly it featured only the best entertainment in the business, that the clientele was of another world, both human and vampire. One could not locate any contact information to book a reservation at Costlemark, somehow, they would find you. Within your industry of dancing, performing at Costlemark was considered the final tier in the career ladder.

* * *

Months passed since the night Noctis had entered your home. The exchange was burned into your memory, you could still see his blue eyes glow, you could hear the timber of his voice in your ears. You had left the invitation on your dresser, attached to the corner of the mirror as a reminder. Diligently, you had been preparing a set for the occasion, pulling out all the stops to ensure you made the right impression. Despite not knowing when or if your performance was scheduled, you felt like you had crafted your best act to date. 

You woke up in the early afternoon, a routine typical to those who worked in the dark for a living. The vivid dream you just had played over in your waking moments.  _The man with green eyes. This time I was so close to reaching his hand…_ Smiling to yourself at how long it had been since you had entertained a man in your bedroom, thinking perhaps the dream was a sign for you to remedy this, you found yourself gazing at the mirror that sat on your dresser. Rolling out of bed, you made your way over and took the card into your hands, rotating the card so the red text shimmered.

“Two nights.”

Your soul jumped within your body, the breath ripped from your lungs by the panic of hearing a man’s voice from behind you. You dropped the card and spun around, clutching at the edge of the dresser to keep you upright. Your body froze, even if you wanted to reach for the baseball bat that was under your bed, you physically could not move under this man’s gaze. That’s when you recognized him, it was Noctis.

“Your performance will be two nights from now. Prepare everything you need today, such as music, costume, makeup and props, then tomorrow leave a detailed list of what you will need on your front door. Understand we will provide everything and can accommodate  _everything_. Our venue is quite advanced, after all. Any questions?”

You released a breath that was taken hostage by this beautiful man sat on your bed, the strange sensation of a palm over your mouth lingered on your face.

“W-where is it?”

“You’ll know.”

“But the card doesn’t say…” You turned around to pick up the invitation, but when you faced the bed he was gone.

“Gods!” You exclaimed out loud, falling to your knees. You looked at the card and covered your gasp with your hand. Instead of the simple “Costlemark” you had grown accustomed to seeing, an address was now printed in its place. The last word dictated the time of your performance: midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

You surveyed the building in front of you, double checking the address written on the card and the one you typed into your phone were identical. Though you hadn’t made a mistake, the bar in front of you did not seem like the insanely private club you had been led to believe. It looked like a pub that might once have been the cornerstone of the neighborhood, but currently it sat decaying in an abandoned part of an entertainment district. Still, you had to see if perhaps it was an convoluted cover for Costlemark, so you stepped through the door and observed your surroundings. Every surface was made out of wood, a pool table in the corner, a couple of patrons hunched over a drink, an old TV on in the corner and a jukebox playing classic rock. Just as you were about to turn on your heels and leave, surmising this was probably all a practical joke, you noticed an attractive blonde man behind the bar smiling broadly at you. He walked to the edge of the bar and leaned on the surface. “What’ll it be, Miss?”

“Uh…”

“We don’t have “Uh”’s but I have plenty of other drinks you could choose from.” He said with a wink. You smiled at his terrible joke and approached the bar and sat on the stool. The clothes you wore seemed to match the grimy aesthetic of the bar, you always wore some sort of track suit before a show. You believed in the power of your transformation that you undertook backstage.

“Whiskey, on the rocks, please.” You asked. There was nothing like a strong drink to ease the nerves that always startled the butterflies in your stomach before a performance. Despite convincing yourself you had officially been played, somehow you couldn’t shake the feeling that you were about to perform that night. 

The blonde knocked on the bar. “Coming right up.” When he placed the drink in front of you, you pulled out some cash from your pocket but he held up his hand. “On the house.”

“Thanks!” You replied, happy that at least your failed outing provided a free drink.

“I’m Prompto, I’ll be your charming bartender this evening. What brings you here?”

“Well, I’m supposed to be performing tonight… at least I thought I did. Now I’m starting to think it was all an elaborate prank.”

Prompto chuckled. “You’re in the right place, Sunshine.”

You looked up at his blue eyes, suddenly taken back by how cute he was as he smiled knowingly at you. “Oh?” You replied, an eyebrow raised, looking around the worn-down bar. You couldn’t help but laugh a little at the absurdness of your situation.

“Before you go in, I’ve got to explain some rules to you. First of all, hand over all your belongings.”

The furnace of your instincts fired up within you. Growing up in Insomnia meant you had learned the value of being street-smart. Despite it being a safe place to live, you still had to have your wits about you at all times. Cutting off your ability to contact the outside world set off all the warning alarms.

Bewildered, you laughed, but felt uncomfortable when Prompto did not share in your mirth. “I’m not giving you my phone…”

“Then there’s the door.” Prompto replied curtly, pointing to the doorway.

Your eyes locked with his, behind his cheery exterior was a fierceness that took you off guard. Now you were faced with a decision, one that you felt would alter the course of your destiny forever.  _This is just a gig_ , you tried to tell yourself,  _so why should I risk my safety?_  It was useless trying to argue with your senses, because you knew the reason why you were there. Your fascination with the immortals had given them all the power, your body was tied to string and they were the puppet master. The thrill of meeting a vampire had led you this far down a darkened path…but you couldn’t ignore the voice in your head that was telling you that you were about to enter dangerous territory. The hair on the back of your neck was standing on end as Prompto waited patiently for your reaction.

In your mind, you saw the image of piercing green eyes opening. You could have sworn you heard a voice whisper your name. Something was summoning you here and you were heeding its call. Sighing, you reached into your pockets and emptied their contents on the bar. As you did so you had already begun trying to explain to your friends why you ignored your instincts, should you make it out of Costlemark alive. Prompto gathered your items and placed them in a small security box he retrieved from under the bar. He locked the box and handed you the key, which you put in your zipped pocket.

“Excellent choice. You won’t regret this.” Prompto said, placing the box under the bar. “First of all. You’re safe here.” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, which Prompto noticed and laughed. “I know, I know…the whole situation has been a little sketch balls up until now. I know the others have a flair for the dramatic, but rest assured, no one’s gonna hurt you. You’ve heard of us here, right?”

Taking a gulp of your drink, you placed your glass down and replied. “Indeed, I have. This place has quite the reputation.”

“Well, we’re in the business of catering to people’s needs and desires. Despite this, I have to  _insist_ that you don’t go wandering off.”

“Understood.”

“Third of all…and this is the most important rule…go kick some ass!” Prompto said with vigor. You couldn’t help but chuckle at his sudden burst of enthusiasm. “The boss is intrigued by you, that’s for sure, but you’ll have to put on one hell of a show to impress him if you ever want to dance here again. He’s a bit of a perfectionist.”

“Well, I’m certainly gonna try and do my best.” You said, swirling the ice cubes within your glass.

“Alright, I think she’s ready, Gladio!” Prompto said.

“Gladio?” You replied, confused. That’s when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and looked up for what felt like days until you met the face of the ruggedly handsome man stood behind you. He towered over you, his expensive black suit could not hide his incredibly muscular body.

“Follow me.” He told you, the bass of his deep vocals made you shiver.

Nervously, you hopped off the stool and followed him to the jukebox. He lifted up the song select panel that revealed a high-tech touch screen that scanned his fingerprint. Once his identification was confirmed, the jukebox retracted into the wall revealing a wide, stone staircase that descended into the ground. Gladio walked in front of you, but when he looked over his shoulder he realized you weren’t following.

“Are you coming?” He asked.

Gingerly you began your descent, you turned and watched the jukebox conceal your exit, and at the last second you wondered if you should try to escape. Your heart pounded as you watched the bar and Prompto disappear behind you. Now you had no choice but to follow. At the bottom of the staircase Gladio waited in front of an elevator door. Silently he summoned it and when the doors opened you were surprised at how elegant the interior of the cage was. The panels within were mirrored, with blue light fixtures on the walls that gave it an ethereal glow. You stepped inside and Gladio pressed the button. That’s when you felt yourselves going down.

Right on cue, your habit of nervously chatting kicked in as you plummeted deeper underground.

“So… you worked here long?” You asked Gladio. He turned to look at you, bemused at your question.

“You could say that.” He responded.

“Got any advice for me?”

Gladio laughed softly. “Give it your all. The boss is a stickler for perfection.”

“Yeah, Prompto said the same.”

You had assumed that the boss must have been Noctis. After all, he was the one who personally invited you to the club. He did command a certain authority, the intensity in his stare told you as much. The elevator ride was taking forever; without thinking you continued your line of questioning.

“So, I’m curious, just how many calories do you have to eat to maintain all this muscle mass?” You asked, nudging his arm with your elbow.

Gladio looked over at you and laughed out loud. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, I’m not! I once read that someone your size needs to eat like…10,000 calories to stay in shape.”

“Sweet heart…I don’t eat.” Gladio said, his amber eyes meeting yours with a wicked smile on his face.

You felt the color drain from your face as you realized he was a vampire. It was difficult to tell when they could look so human. Despite your fascination with the immortal creatures, you felt the hair on your arms stand on end when you realized you were locked in a small box with one. Especially one that looked like he could kill an army of men with his bare hands.

Gladio could sense your discomfort. “You don’t have anything to worry about. I escorted the boss to one of your performances. I must say, I was impressed.” He said, sincerely. Hearing that he had ventured out with Noctis to see one of your shows raised your spirits.

“Really?! Which one?”

“The one where you were a mermaid.” Gladio responded.

It was one of your more elaborate acts, you had convinced one of night club owners to build a giant tank for you to perform in. The show was a huge success, thanks to the realistic mermaid tail you had commissioned your trusted costume designer with. It had taken you almost a year to bring the show to life, but it had been worth every second when you witnessed the look of awe written on the faces in the audience.

“Oh, I do like performing that one. But that tail weighs a ton you know.” You said.

“No shit? You make it look so light.”

Before you could reply, the elevator doors finally opened and you gasped in amazement as you took a step into a grand foyer.  

“Alright, let me take you to your room.” Gladio said, leading the way.

Convention dictated that Costlemark should be drenched in darkness. You had anticipated walking through dark halls painted in deep reds, candles burning being the only light source to guide your way. Much to your surprise, you stepped into a foyer filled with light. Marble staircases twisted around the foyer and reached towards the high ceiling. The hand rails were above black metal twisted in elegant, floral designs. In the center of the ground floor was a fountain with luxurious cream colored sofas surrounding it. You spotted a number of patrons sitting on the furniture, reclining with a sense of calm.

Gladio guided you up one of the staircases and you suddenly felt extremely underdressed. Men and women were dressed lavishly, you even saw a woman in a Victorian style gown. Attempting not to make eye contact with anyone, you darted your eyes above you. There was a giant chandelier made of crystal hanging ominously over the fountain. When you reached the third floor you were taken past multiple doors, one of which was open when you passed it and you couldn’t resist the urge to look inside. You peered down a corridor that seemed to go on forever, it looked like this establishment also doubled up as accommodation. A hand touched your shoulder and you looked up to see Gladio smiling at you.

“This way.” He reminded you, as you heard a door opening and the sounds of moans escaping.

“So it’s  _that_ kind of club, huh?” You quipped.

“Costlemark is everything you want it to be and more.” Gladio said in a purr, moving closer to you. Your pulse began to race as he towered over you. Looking up into his eyes, you could have sworn you saw his iris’ turn a shade of crimson. “Now follow me.”

Gladio guided you into a dressing room that made you want to squeal in delight. It was extravagant, to say the least, like the rest of the club. In most venues the backstage areas were much to be desired, but as your eyes passed over each piece of furniture in the room you felt like you wanted to stay in Costlemark forever. A small kitchen area with what you assumed had to be a fully stocked fridge, a giant vanity that looked like it contained every makeup product known to mankind, a small platform in the corner of the room had multiple large mirrors so you could see every angle of your outfit and you spied a clothing rack that had your costume hung up and ready to adorn.

“You’ve got one hour to get ready, then someone will come get you. Good luck out there, kid.” Gladio said, leaving you to gawp at the room alone as he closed the door behind you. After acting like a kid in a candy shop, you realized that your hour to get ready was ticking away and decided it was time to transform.  

* * *

As soon as you finished adorning your costume, there was a knock at the door. You called out at your visitor to enter, and Noctis walked into your room. You turned to see him, surprised he had come to see you personally before your performance began.  _He really is intrigued by me._ You thought.

“Are you ready?” Noctis asked, looking at your form. The first part of your costume was simple, yet provocative. You wore a black corset that had multiple ribbons attached. You wrapped them around your limbs in a crisscross method making it look like it with one tug you could be unwrapped like a gift. The second part of your costume would hopefully, if Costlemark really had listened to your instruction, be waiting for you to change into on stage.  

“I think so, yeah! I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’ve rehearsed this routine to death, but not in this exact venue so it might throw me off a little.” You replied, cursing yourself inwardly for revealing your jitters to the man in charge. It would not be the first time you had been brought in to perform at the last second at a new establishment, but you always preferred to not encounter any surprises during your act.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine. Shall I take you to the stage?” He asked, holding his hand towards the doorway. You glimpsed at yourself in the mirror one last time and nodded.

Your act was going to start above the stage, so you were taken up a series of staircases and introduced to some employees who were ready to help you set up. From up high on the balcony that hung over the stage area you could see glimpses of the club below you. Multiple black chandeliers fell from the ceiling, between each one was a series of red drapes that hung between them. You noticed that the stage had a walkway that led to the back of the room, but one of the red drapes distorted what was at the end. Beside the stage area there was a onyx colored surface that curved smoothly up to the walls on each side, within it were private booths that you assumed were accessed via corridors behind the walls of the venue. You marveled at the genius of this design, it offered complete privacy from other patrons and allowed every member of the audience to have a clear view of the show. This aesthetic was definitely more what you had in mind when you thought of a club run by vampires. Within the gothic elegance of the venue you felt an electric atmosphere in the air, you knew tonight was going to be a night to remember.

“I’ll leave you to set up, I look forward to your performance, Y/N.” Noctis said.

Before you bid farewell to him, you turned to him and reached out your hand.

“Thank you for inviting me to perform at this incredible venue, Noctis.”

He took your hand and shook it, you felt the familiar chill of goosebumps erupt on the surface of your skin, but despite the sensation you noticed he was taken back by your statement. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m not the one who invited you here tonight.”

“Wait, I thought you were the boss?” You said, laughing at your blunder.

Noctis smiled, catching you off guard with how beautiful he truly was. “No, though I helped establish this place, I’m definitely not the boss.” Noctis guided you to vantage point on the balcony and pointed towards the end of the room. “ _He’s_ the boss.” 

You felt Noctis leave, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the sight before you. Now you could see that at the end of the stage was a staircase, leading up from it was what made your heart pound within your chest. It was what looked like a throne, and on the throne sat a man. Though he was far away you knew who he was immediately.

The man with the emerald eyes who had been haunting your dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured in this chapter:  
> Stefano Lentini - Stabat Mater  
> Michael McCann - Everybody Lies

Someone was asking you a question, but their words were muffled as if you were submerged underwater. The rules of time and space no longer seemed to apply to you as you felt the world move in slow motion. The dreams of the beautiful, green eyed man were not images conjured by your subconscious, but rather the calls of a vampire who had summoned you to Costlemark to perform for him. The tightness of your corset seemed to triple, you found it difficult to catch your breath, you looked around to the concerned eyes of the stage hands who were waiting for your instruction. You thought you heard someone call out to get a glass of water as you grasped the bar of the walkway you were stood on above the stage.

The routine you had perfected over the months played out in your mind, every cue you needed to hit, every precise move you had to execute in order to make your performance look as organic as possible; only this time you envisioned it playing out on the stage below you. The venue was designed to give one person the best seat in the house. The man who sat there was waiting for you to begin; one leg crossed over the other, an elbow placed on the arm rest as he leaned his head onto his fist, while the fingers of his other hand tapped the opposite arm rest impatiently. It was hard to pick out the details of the suit he was wearing, but it was comprised of hues of black and grey, making his pale green eyes stand out even from a distance.

A glass of water was thrust in your face and you took it in shaking hands and downed it. The ice cold liquid brought you back to your senses. You were a professional performer, this was your craft…and you were keeping the most important client waiting.

“Are you ready?” A stage hand asked you, gripping onto the rig that you would descend onto the stage with.

 

* * *

The lights went out. You heard the last whispers of the patrons in their private booths sound out as you waited in position for the music to begin. The only illumination in the room were the lamps that sat on each table around the venue, making it appear like you were about to perform among the stars. This truly was a once in a lifetime opportunity, the nerves you felt vanished and were replaced with the adrenaline that you had become addicted to. You took your final inhale before you began your routine.

The opening notes of the cello in the song played out across the room. Slowly your form was lowered from the top of the stage down to the floor. You were tangled in a silk loop; your legs pointed above you and your torso and arms falling loosely towards the ground. When your fingertips brushed the floor you allowed your body to slide onto the smooth surface of the stage as you subtly untangled yourself from the aerial silk you were about to perform with. Reaching your hangs up, you pulled the fabric towards you, wrapping it around your wrist and forearms. Each movement you made, you ensured that it looked graceful, elegant. You channeled a lifetime of melancholy into your limbs, your body poured out a sadness that was as clear as the pained expression written on your face.

On the precipice of the violins beginning to sound out in the song, you used the strength in your core and swung your legs around. This was the part of the performance you dreaded the most, as it relied the stage hands to be well versed in your performance. You had left detailed instructions to ensure the act would go as planned, including a video recording. You took a breath and hoped for the best. To your surprise, the silk began to rise up with perfect timing, pulling you upwards so that your spinning motion twisted you around and you spun with great speed. Relief filled you and you slipped back into character as you continued the show.

You slowed the momentum of your rotation and began a series of positions that had your body beautifully contorted in time with the sorrowful vocals that played in the song. Aerial silk performances were thrilling to you, after all, there were no safety harnesses involved, so should you fall you would be seriously injured. Knowing that the patrons of Costlemark were probably familiar with the art of aerial silk performers, you had a few tricks up your sleeve to dazzle them. You didn’t remain wrapped in the fabric for too long before you performed what looked like a death defying drop from the top of the stage all the way down to the floor. Down you tumbled, but at the last second you landed on the loop of the silk, which had been lowered subtly by the staff, then you touched your foot to the floor.

Twirling in place, you were entangled in the fabric, panicking as part of your act at being confined by the material. The song reached its crescendo, the staccato of the strings reflecting the torture you felt trying to free yourself. Just as the vocalist in the song burst into a haunting melody, the silks were released and you tore down the runway in a graceful ballet-style dance. Fans were discreetly deployed along the stage to lift the fabric, it flowed behind you like a wave. The silk filled the space around you, towering behind you. You heard the gasps from your audience as the silk began to shimmer in the light, creating the illusion that the fabric was changing from black to gold. Being the only person on stage meant you had to fill the room with dramatic techniques to captivate your audience, which you were succeeding at. You ensured to spin in place as you reached your arms longingly to all sides of the room and managed to see the dazzled look on the faces of your audience. Slowly you made your way down the runway, the silks looked like giant butterfly wings behind you, and you made eye contact with “the boss”. He was now sat upright, his gloved hands gripping the edges of the armrest of his ornate throne, his eyes sparkled as he watched you. You reached out to him, before pulling yourself back and turning to walk back towards the stage area where you spotted the almost invisible outline of the trap door that would be triggered, allowing you to change your costume.

You collapsed onto your knees, the air flow was turned off allowing the fabric to fall over your form, swallowing you whole. When you were sufficiently covered, hidden away from your audience, the trap door was lowered and a team of stage hands were ready to put on your second costume within a matter of seconds. You heard the second song in your set play, and you were thankful that your helpers displayed the utmost professionalism and had you ready to go with seconds to spare.  

The first song had been classically inspired, a opera style vocalist singing to the sound of an orchestra. Your final song was the opposite, the instrumentation composed only of electronic sounds. The ethereal opening began to play, the moment that the bass of the first beat rumbled throughout the venue, combined with the angelic sound of a woman’s voice humming, was when you stood up tall. Your costume was designed to look like the fabric that had collapsed on you had consumed you, so you performed to this illusion – tugging on your dress as if it were an invader against your skin. Only this time, you channeled the strength of a warrior, the headpiece you now wore made you feel like a goddess. It was styled to look like you had demonic horns, with large black fathers pouring from the top of the skull down to the middle of your back. Your eyes burned behind the black, beaded mask you wore on your face.

Slowly you made your way further towards the runway, then began to claw at your dress, tearing it from your body. As if disassembling a jigsaw puzzle piece by piece, you revealed your body to the enormous room. Only underneath the fabric, was an intricately designed bra and skirt made of shining black and gold beads. With your new persona unleashed, you stood triumphantly, then unclipped your next prop from your back that was purposefully hidden out of sight underneath the feathers that fell from your headpiece. You had two pieces of performance rope and on the end two glowing white balls. You walked forward and began spinning the weighted globes around your body. The lights dimmed in the venue; you created the only light now. The beat of the song thumped and the intensity swelled, and off stage someone triggered the orbs to catch on fire. Once more you heard the gasps of your audience as you began to spin the globes of fire around you at an impressive speed. You moved your body seductively, the flames danced around you as if they had a life of their own.

You positioned yourself in the middle of the runway, which had been rigged with pyrotechnics that burst flames all around you along to the beat in the music. You couldn’t resist looking over at the boss once more; he was now leaning forward in his seat, his hands clasped together as his eyes bore into you. At that moment, you brought the orbs of fire to meet above you and they appeared to smash and the embers burned above you. You threw your hands to the side and spat the lighter fluid you had stored within a capsule in your mouth. From the fire a giant phoenix was born and flapped its enormous wings. There was a reason you only trusted one person in the world with your costumes, they also happened to supply props to you that defied the laws of the world. It was this magic that you included in your show that made you the best in the business.

The bird made of flames fanned its fiery wings around Costlemark, then hovered over the throne where the boss was sitting, before flying directly into you. You heard the sound of distressed screams as people in the audience believed your act to have gone horribly wrong, only when the flames subsided you were stood, completely naked except for the ornate pattern of black crystals that covered your nipples and sex. After all, you were at heart a burlesque performer, you did not want to deny your audience the thrill of seeing a person bare their skin on stage.

The song began to play out and you gestured to your audience indicating the performance was complete, as you raised your hands in the air. The screams of fear were now replaced with screams and shouts of joy. As the applause filled you with euphoria you spun around in place and gestured to your adoring crowd. You saw figures stood cheering for you, whistling, blessing you with their praise.

Finally, you turned to face the boss of Costlemark and saw his transfixed stare on your body. He was the only one in the room not applauding you. You watched as he stood from his throne, adjust the placement of his tie around his neck and walk down the small set of stairs to his left, leaving the venue. Though there must have been two hundred people watching you, stood in adoration of your performance, you felt the crushing blow that the one man you had been brought here to impress had left the room seemingly disappointed. Despite the sick feeling in your stomach you walked off the stage with your head held high and the curtain dropped behind you.

 

* * *

Following your performance, you returned to your dressing room to shower and change. You had decided to stay for a short while in the club, to perhaps meet some potential connections to benefit your career. The dance had gone entirely to plan, you had not missed a single cue nor had the alien venue thrown you off your rhythm. To you, your performance had been perfect. So why did you feel like a failure? You tried to convince yourself that the opinion of one man, vampire or not, should not let you feel so self conscious. You had brought along your favorite red dress that hugged your figure in all the right places and had adorned it after styling your hair and applying makeup.

Just as you were ready to walk out of the room and socialize, you heard a knock at the door.

“Come in,” you called out.

It was Gladio. “I’m here to escort you to see the boss.”

Suddenly your mouth felt dry. “Really?”

“Really,” Gladio said with a smile. He crossed his arms and you noticed the fabric of his blazer struggling to contain his enormous muscles.

“By the way he reacted to my show I thought he hated it,” you stated.

“Quite the opposite. He usually gives his performers a polite round of applause, but I’ve never seen him that deep in thought after a show… until tonight.”

Adrenaline pulsed through your body at Gladio’s words as you allowed him to guide you the doors of the elevator. When you were inside he lifted a panel and punched in a code, then stepped out of the cage.

“Have fun.” Gladio smirked at you and the elevator doors closed leaving you alone and plummeting further underground.

The elevator doors opened and you stared into the living room of an extremely wealthy looking apartment. You were thrown off momentarily by the view out of the windows when you saw the Insomnia skyline, before your brain reminded you that you were leagues underground. Slowly you stepped out from the elevator and the doors closed behind you. You heard the mechanisms grind, indicating that your carriage had well and truly left you alone. In a panic, you felt the walls for a button to press to call back your escape, but you found nothing. Turning back around, you decided to try and be brave and walk into the room. The space was an open plan design; to the left you saw the living area with luxurious chocolate colored leather couches facing a fireplace. To the right was a huge kitchen with an enormous island counter in the middle. It was an apartment made for entertaining many, yet you were the only guest, your host nowhere to be seen.  

As you tried to calm your pounding heart, you walked over to look out of one of the panoramic windows. Upon closer inspection, you realized that they were not panes of glass, but rather electronic screens projecting what you assumed to be a live feed of the cityscape. Humming to yourself at the ingenuity of the design, you turned around and faltered in your step. 

The man that they called “The Boss” and the one who had visited you in your sleep countless of nights was standing next to you. You hadn’t heard him approach.

“ _Gods!_  I’m sorry, I was just…hi!” Despite your grace on stage you were a bumbling wreck in front of him, his pale green eyes seemed to shimmer behind his spectacles as he smiled, amused at your greeting. “Gladio said you wanted to see me?”

“Allow me to formally introduce myself…Ignis Scientia.”

 _Ignis Scientia._ The name echoed in the caverns of your mind, you knew that those two words would claim your every waking thought from this moment onward. As he slowly approached you, you thought of how he was deceptively tall; now that the adrenaline of your performance had dissipated you could take in the details of his appearance. 

Over the months you could conjure the image of his hypnotic bright green eyes in your mind, having seen them so frequently in your dreams. However, that could not compare to seeing them in person. You could barely keep your eyes on his, the intensity of his gaze made you bashful, a sensation you were not accustomed to in your line of work. It was usually you who had the control in private exchanges, but Ignis subverted your intuitive charm in a matter of seconds. His ash brown hair was swept back, as if he commanded every strand in place. His soft, full lips curved into a small, courteous smile, which contrasted the sharpness of his jawline and cheek bones. The black blazer he wore to your performance had been discarded, so you could see the fabric of his shadow grey shirt cling to his defined arm muscles. The shirt sat beneath a charcoal waist coat, which allowed you to admire just how slender he was at the waist in comparison to his broad shoulders. The silver tie you had spotted on the stage was still perfectly in place. The only signs of dishevelment he showed was his rolled up sleeves, revealing his pale, toned forearms. The black leather gloves were still on his hands, an odd choice you thought to yourself, but somehow he made the look work.

Ignis held out one of his gloved hands and you took it expecting to shake it in procedural greeting. Instead he gently pulled you closer to him, much closer than typically expected of a first meeting with someone, and twisted your wrist slowly so he could pull your hand to his face. You tried your best to not let your entire body tremble when his lips touched your skin. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, at last, Y/N.”

 _Fuck,_ you thought. The way his voice sounded out your name almost sent you into a wild frenzy. You were just about ready to leave and take an ice-cold shower, when something about what he said brought you back to reality.

“At last?” You ask, hinting for clarification. Ignis kept a grip on your hand and held it between the two of you, running his thumb over your knuckles. If any other man attempted such a gesture you would have pulled away discreetly, but Ignis was no ordinary man. Could you even consider him a man, given what he was? Nevertheless, you dared not pull away from him…not that you wanted to. The sensation of his leather gloves on your skin was tantalizing.  

“Yes,” he replied. “I have been an admirer of your work for some time now. I’m so thankful you were able to perform for us tonight. You were incredible, Y/N. The best Costlemark has seen, by far.”

“Thank you.” You had wanted to sound professional, but your voice was breathy, he still held onto your hand as the power of his emerald eyes deepened with each word you spoke. “I was worried you didn’t like it.”

Ignis stood up a little taller, a look of sadness washed over his beautiful features. He brought his other hand to cover yours. “Forgive me, I am mortified to learn that I gave you that impression. I thought you were simply…enchanting.”

“Th..thank you,” you stuttered, your heart pounding at his sincerity.

“Would you like to sit down?” Ignis asked you, releasing your hand to gesture to one of the leather couches. You almost whimpered like a child at the loss of contact with him, but you managed to refrain. Inhaling deep, you tried to shake yourself free of the nerves you felt being alone in his presence. “May I get you a drink? Beer, wine, a cocktail?”

 _Yes,_ you thought.  _All three._

“Red wine would be great,” you replied, then walked to one of the sofas Ignis pointed you to. You decided to sit on the end cushion.

“Excellent choice,” your host said as he made his way over to the bar area near the kitchen. He pulled a bottle from the wine rack that sat beneath the shelves of liquor and began to open the bottle. As he worked, he continued to converse with you. “I will admit, I am angry at myself for not inviting you sooner. Forgive me.”

“That’s quite alright.”

“I summoned you here to see you perform of course, but also to extend an invitation for you to perform at Costlemark on a regular basis.”

Ignis turned around with two glasses of red wine in his hand and moved back to the living room area. He handed you a glass and sat down a respectable distance away from you on the same couch.

“Seriously?! That would be amazing, I’d love to!” You gasped, taken back by the offer, clinging to the stem of the wine glass. Ignis smiled warmly at your response.

“Fantastic. We will arrange the logistics later, but for now, let us celebrate,” he held up the wine glass for you to toast. “To new beginnings.”

“To new beginnings,” you agreed. The sound of the glass clinking rang out in the room and you took a large sip of wine. You hummed in satisfaction at the delicious taste, before you realized that Ignis wasn’t drinking. It dawned on you that he had poured himself a glass so that you would not feel awkward drinking alone. Suddenly you felt embarrassed, but you did not want to seem ungrateful to his kindness. Shifting in your seat, you desperately tried to find something to talk about with him, not wanting to show that you were beginning to feel unworthy of being in his company. After all, being a vampire meant that he could have lived for thousands of years; you tried to think of a topic of conversation that would set you apart from the hundreds of mortals he must have entertained.

“I like your glasses!” you blurted.  _Oh Gods,_   _did I just say that out loud?!_

To your surprise, Ignis chuckled at your choice of compliment, “Thank you. Though I no longer need them to correct my vision I find them…comforting to wear.”

“Have we met? Before tonight I mean. I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere,” you mused, sipping on your wine and watching closely for Ignis’s reaction. 

You knew the answer, but you were curious to hear his response. He reclined into the sofa, but twisted his body to point towards yours. His arm lay on the top of the couch cushion, as if reaching towards you. Ignis gazed away from you, a smile threatening to form on his face. A part of you felt some semblance of control over the situation.

“Perhaps we know each other from a previous life,” Ignis replied, shattering the illusion that you could turn the conversation in your favor. He observed you, his eyes contained a passion that almost had you believing that perhaps you truly had known this creature long before your lifetime. The sound of his soft laughter snapped you out of the daydream. 

“Forgive my poor sense of humor,” he continued, “if you can call it that. In actuality, it is no doubt because I have attended many of your shows. Perhaps you remember me as a face in your adoring crowd.”

“That must be it!” Your trembling hand brought your wine glass to your lips and you closed your eyes as you took a drink. When you opened your eyes and glanced in his direction, you swore to yourself that Ignis was now sitting closer to you, but you hadn’t heard or felt him move.

“I have to admit I am curious why you accepted my request to see you privately this evening,” Ignis asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

It dismayed you to see that Ignis reached his gloved hands up to his face and removed his glasses, he leaned forward to place them out of reach. As he sat back down he moved closer to your edge of the sofa. Now, he was mere inches away from you, his glasses no longer acting as a filter for his deadly stare. Whereas before you could barely keep your eyes on his, now you feared to look away. The ache in your chest burrowed further towards your spine as his glowing emerald eyes began to narrow ever so slightly.

You inhaled deeply when he raised his eyebrow and deepened his voice to say, “You are aware of what I am, no?”

The look on his face as he awaited your reply, his hand on the back of the sofa now parallel to your shoulder, the distance he had closed between the two of you…you knew that you would have to be naïve to think that this beautiful creature was not trying to seduce you. Your breathing became shallow as you realized where the night was taking you, what was initially a celebratory drink was leading you down a path you didn’t know how to navigate.

“I am aware,” you whispered at last.

Ignis’s fingers found their way towards a strand of your hair. He played with it gently, goosebumps erupted all over your body, you tried to hide the shiver that threatened to cause your body to thrash wildly.

“Does it frighten you?” Hummed Ignis.

With honesty, you answered, “No.”

“Fascinating,” Ignis said, his voice lowering as his fingers found more strands of your hair to caress. “May I be so bold and request you to divulge in the reasons behind your bravery?”

You wanted to sink your head into his hand, to feel his fingers grip your hair tightly. “Perhaps I’m crazy, but I feel safer here than I ever have in my life.”

A smirk broke out on Ignis’s face and he ran his fingers across your scalp as he cradled the back of your head in his hand. He narrowed his eyes at you.

“You are aware I have the strength of a thousand men and could break your spine in two like a twig.”

Confusion tormented you as you wondered what was keeping you here, but your thoughts were halted when you felt Ignis’s hand trail down to the back of your neck.

“Let us not forget the fact that I could drain you of every drop of blood from your body,” his digits traced the skin where lore dictated vampires would bite their victims. “How does that make you feel? Does that make you want to flee for your life?”

Frantically, you searched his eyes for a reason to fight for your life, but despite his words, you found none.

“…No. It doesn’t.”

“Why?” Ignis demanded.

The realization washed over you like a light from the heavens.

“The dreams I’ve been having…you’ve been calling to me, haven’t you?”

Ignis retracted his hand and cast his eyes over your body. He breathed in deep as he took in the sight of you. You felt naked in his gaze, the smile on his lips excited your arousal with an intensity you almost felt ashamed of.

“You are truly an exquisite creature,” Ignis replied. The compliment made the nerves between your legs pulse. “I have lived for…well…a very long time. Yet there is something about you that truly captivates me. May I confess something to you?”

He had rendered you a mute, so you merely nodded. Ignis stood up from the couch and you watched him as he went to stand near to the fireplace. A number of small ornaments adorned the shelf, which he reached out to adjust as he spoke.

“My reasoning for bringing you to Costlemark is of course for your world class skills on stage…however I would be lying if I said it wasn’t for selfish reasons.”

“What kind of selfish reasons?” you replied, finally placing your almost empty wine glass down on the coffee table and standing to move closer to him.

“Allow me to divulge temporarily,” Ignis requested, observing you as you stood opposite him. He began to slowly pace the area around you as he spoke. “I have always been drawn to the arts. A writer uses their words to craft worlds in which a reader can lose themselves within. A painter uses a brush to channel their being onto a canvas. A musician uses an instrument to commune with their emotions and transform them into sound that can move a listener to tears.  

“I have admired and respected artists for  _many_  decades, Y/N,” he stood in front of you, looking deep into your eyes. His voice began to quiver. “I prided myself for understanding them all… until I saw you.” Ignis reached his gloved hand up and using the back of his fingers began to caress your cheek. “While artists I adore use a tool to communicate their being, you use your body,” both of his hands rested on your shoulders, gripping them firmly. “What you do speaks to me in a language I never knew existed. When you move… it’s as if I’m reading the words that I strive to memorize, the brush that paints a masterpiece, the instrument that sounds out a heart wrenching melody,” Ignis moved closer to you, his hands glided down to your elbows and then finally they rested on your waist. “When you dance you bare to me your soul. I see a fire burn within you and I am but a mere insect drawn to your flame. I’ve been hypnotized since the moment I laid my eyes on you…”

Your hands were on his arms, gripping him tightly for fear of crumbling under the weight of his adoration. Never before had you been showered with such devotion, especially in relation to your craft, something you poured your life into. Ignis was holding you close to his body, his face expressing a longing you had never seen in a man before.

“Ignis…” you whispered, unable to think of the words to express how you felt.

“My invitation for you to perform here is genuine, but I can offer you so much more than a job,” the vampire lowered his voice, his tone deep with yearning. Slowly, agonizingly, he moved his lips close to yours. “I can offer you everything you’ve ever desired.”

Without warning, the logical side of your mind flared up, before you could stop yourself you spoke, “Wouldn’t it be…inappropriate?”

Ignis pulled his face away from you and laughed. Your heart pounded as you looked at his smile, you felt as if you had just witnessed an extraordinary phenomenon as you committed his joyous expression to memory.

“Oh, you have such a  _sweet_ heart,” Ignis said, his left arm wrapped around your waist and over your back as he tugged you towards him, holding you in place. With his right hand he ran his leather clad fingertips across your jaw line and tugged your chin up with his thumb and forefinger, “I bet you taste like honey.”

Your lips parted as you felt his fingers return to the back of your head, you felt his other hand wander down your spine to rest on your lower back. Without a doubt, you were completely ensnared in his trap, your body trembled with want against him.

“If only you knew what pleasure I could give to you…” Ignis said. You watched as his lips moved, your ears heard the sensual tones of his voice… but his words seemed to resonate within the depths of your conscience. Your inner voice was gone. He had taken complete control of you.   
“My hand on your skin would make you forget the touch of any other man,” his eyes burned with hunger as he inched his mouth closer to yours. “My kiss on your lips would make you question if you are awake or in a dream,” his head moved down to your neck, you tilted your head to the side, submitting yourself to him without protest. “My teeth on your skin would transport you into a realm of passion that no mere mortal could ever provide.”

“I…I…” you stammered.

“Y/N _…_ ” Ignis whispered against your skin, causing you to gasp as you heard him say your name. He pulled away, then took your face into his hands and looked deep within your eyes, “ _Let me worship you_.”

Ignis’s words immobilized you. You looked over his face, wondering how on earth you had found yourself in this situation. You felt your lips open and close, but no words sounded out. Then, Ignis pulled away from you, leaving you to stumble as you tried to sustain your body weight on your own legs again.

“However, if that is not what you want then I will never overstep my boundaries and will respect your wishes,” Ignis said nonchalantly, turning his back towards you and heading to the entrance of his apartment.

“Wait!” You called out, reaching your hand towards him.

“Had a change of heart?” Ignis replied with a coy smile, looking over his shoulder at you.

“It’s just…this is all so surreal. I don’t know…this is all so much to take in.”

Ignis turned around to face you again, his expression predatory. He slowly began to close the distance between you. 

“Yet the blush on your cheeks tells me you are tempted by my proposition,” you couldn’t take your eyes off his face, but if you had managed to look down at his feet you knew you would find that he was not walking, but rather floating towards you. “I can  _feel_  the blood racing through your veins as you contemplate my words. Your heart is pounding a symphony, yearning to experience what I have to offer,” Ignis stood an inch away from you. “All of this tells me that you have already made your choice… haven’t you?”

“…Yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Sexual content, knife play, sensory deprivation, orgasm denial, fire, biting, blood.

Ignis reached his hand around your head, pulling your face towards his as he planted a firm kiss on your lips. Immediately you were amazed at how cold his mouth felt against yours, but it was not an unpleasant sensation; rather like he had returned from a stroll in a winters night and kissed you immediately upon his arrival. His arms wrapped around your body, ensnaring you completely; yet you gave in to his touch willingly. Though you felt your mouth skillfully returning his kiss, your mind couldn’t stop racing at the fact you had been seduced, irrevocably, by a vampire.

You felt his lips part as he teased your mouth open with his tongue. Though his lips felt like the cold nighttime air, his tongue was like ice. You couldn’t contain the gasp at the pleasing sensation, which only seemed to spur Ignis on to tangle his tongue like a dance with your own. Suddenly you realized how weak your body felt; you let the majority of your weight collapse into his embrace. As he kissed you, you swore to yourself that there must be venom on his lips to cause you to lose your inhibition so freely. You felt the edges of his lips tug in amusement as your body grew limp against him, as he heard the moans you failed to contain.

The amount of time that passed by was a mystery to you; when Ignis pulled away to stare into your eyes, you contemplated if you had been kissing him for hours or mere seconds. The sensation that you were both floating weightlessly into space while simultaneously plummeting to the earth like a meteor bewitched you as you stared back at him. Within his orbs you could see an ocean, the violent waves tumbling over one another, hungry for destruction. You managed to regain some semblance of consciousness when you realized that Ignis was displaying a look on his face that you had never seen before in a man, it was as if he was about to consume your soul.

Shivers flared throughout your body as he held you close, pressing himself into your body as you began to feel painfully aware of your arousal pooling between your legs. Suddenly, he bent down and lifted your legs from underneath you, carrying you in his arms. Your body felt limp, your weight no longer adhering to the laws of gravity as Ignis held you. As he carried you further into his apartment, his eyes did not leave yours, but had you wanted to look away you felt an enchantment emitting from his being preventing you from doing so.

When Ignis stepped over the threshold of the bedroom you managed to tear your eyes away from his face to look around. The lighting changed dramatically from a cold neon to a soft glow. You saw a large, four poster bed carved from the darkest of wood in elaborate, Gothic patterns. The sheets on his bed looked like a river of the softest red silk that match the burgundy walls of the room. From beneath you, you hear the clacking sound of Ignis’s shoes on a wooden floor, the sound echoed around the room as you glanced up to the high ceiling where a black chandelier loomed over you. Ignis had carried you back in time into the Gothic bedchambers of a medieval castle; the décor contrasted the sleek, modern aesthetic of the living area. As you took in your surroundings, you noticed there was no other piece of furniture in the room besides the bed, which elicited a pulse of excitement from between your legs.

Ignis set you back down to your feet and stood before you, taking both of your hands into his. The effect of Ignis’s kiss wore off and you were able to focus completely on the gorgeous being in front of you.

“Now, I have to ask for your permission to continue tonight’s events,” Ignis said, his voice delicate.

“Are you serious?” You sputter, not able to contain a small burst of laughter at such a formal request.

With a crooked smile, Ignis explained, “What I do is more often than not too overwhelming for most.” You feel nerves swimming in the pit of your stomach. His expression turned serious, “I need you to swear to me that if I overstep any boundaries you will stop me. Do you understand? As soon as you utter a syllable of protest I will adhere your wishes.”

Despite how eager your body was to submit everything to him, you couldn’t help but envision him biting you ruthlessly and sucking the blood from your veins.    

“Are you going to…you know…” you begin.

“Please be clear with me, Y/N,” Ignis said patiently, raising one of your hands to his lips to softly kiss your fingertips. Though his gesture was charming, his eyes spoke a sinful language as he waited for you to gain your composure.

“Are you going to bite me?” you asked, quietly, embarrassed. Ignis smirked, chuckling slightly at your concern.

“Should we get that far, I can assure you that I have the experience and the self-control to know when to stop.”

A million questions raced through your mind, but despite logic screaming at you that this was a bad idea, you found yourself being drawn in to this beautiful creature with the shimmering jade eyes. You reminded yourself of the dreams in which he had haunted you, the pining sensation deep within your chest you experienced every single time you woke up. You craved him.

“Alright.”

Ignis squeezed your hands in his, “I need to hear you say the words.”

Taking a large breath, you replied, “You have my permission.”

A flash of blue light startled you, which was quickly replaced by a shimmer of silver. Ignis wrapped an arm around you and pulled you against him. Frantically, you looked at his hand noticing an ornate silver dagger in his hand.

“You won’t regret this,” he uttered.

Ignis slowly began to use the flat edge of his blade to caress your cheek. The cool metal made you realize how hot your blood was pumping throughout your body. Ignis moved the tip of the blade and ran it delicately across your collar bone. You remained as motionless as possible, terrified of what he might do. As his eyes burned with desire, he brought the blade under the strap of your dress and pulled it towards him, cutting the fabric. Deftly, he spun the blade around in his grip and repeated the maneuver on the opposite strap. Your garment tumbled to the floor, leaving you standing in front of the vampire in your bra and panties. Ignis inhaled deeply as his eyes scanned your near naked body.

“It’s taking everything in my power to not ravage you now,” he hummed. You had lost the ability to speak, your lips parted as a shuddered breath escaped in response.

Abruptly, he placed a leather clad hand on your chest and pushed you backwards onto the bed where you sat with bated breath waiting for his next move. From his pocket, he pulled out a black blindfold; a chill rushed through your body as you contemplated the thought that he was prepared to have you in his bed chambers before you had even arrived in his apartment.  _Why else would he have a blindfold in his pocket?_  Setting the dagger down on the mattress just out of your reach, Ignis leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. Before he pulled away, he bit down on your lower lip, your body arched in response, then he began to place the blindfold over your eyes.

All became dark. Now deprived of your sight you honed in on your other senses in compensation. Your heart pounded inside your chest like a drum. Your skin felt the softness of the sheets as you gripped them tight in your hands. Your ears strained to hear the movement of your master, but there was only silence. You gasped in surprise when you felt Ignis’s gloved hand push you back onto the silk sheets, then you felt a dip in the mattress next to you, followed by his hands reaching under your legs and your back as he turned you so you were laying parallel to the end of the bed.

When you experienced Ignis’s breath against the shell of your ear, you writhed in place. He placed a hand on your stomach, stilling you.

“Listen to me very carefully, Y/N. I want you to lay here for me, but do not move. These blades are fatal.” You managed to catch the sound of Ignis running his finger against the blades edge. “Any unexpected movement could lead to a deathly injury; do I make myself clear?”

“Yes,” you gasped, feeling the thrill of the danger feeding your arousal.  

“Good girl,” he purred.

That was when you felt Ignis drag the tip of his blade across the skin of your chest. The pressure was so light that it almost felt like he was tickling you, but knowing the severity of injury that laughter would cause chilled you to the bone as he moved across the peaks and valleys of your breasts. The blade lifted from your skin, but just as you were about to release the breath you had been holding, you felt Ignis’s tongue travel across the path that his weapon had journeyed. You moaned loudly at the contrast in sensations, he greedily licked and grazed his teeth against your skin, his free hand cupped and squeezed your breasts in turn. Tears stung your eyes behind the blindfold as you tried not to move while Ignis tortured your body with sinful stimulation.

When he lifted himself up from your chest, you felt the blunt edge of his dagger on your cheek as he used it to push your face to the side, revealing your neck. The blade was then turned so the cutting edge could delicately graze your skin. Shallow breaths travel through your nose, fearing that if you gulped in the oxygen through your mouth you would end up cutting yourself. Ignis moved his dagger down your chest once more, it cascaded down your cleavage and onto your stomach as he made a pathway down to your navel. Although you couldn’t see, you felt his eyes wander your body as he dragged the deadly edge across your skin. You thought you could hear him licking his lips, which made you imagine him thinking of quenching his thirst by biting you and draining you of your blood.

“Such a sight to behold for my ancient eyes,” Ignis said with a wistful sigh.

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” you replied, feeling a surge of confidence fueled by Ignis’s adoration.

You heard Ignis hum in amusement, then felt a second dagger began to drag its way across your shin heading up to your inner thigh as the first dagger began lifting the band of your bra between your breasts. You breathed deeply, biting your lip as you felt Ignis work you, clutching the satin sheets to release some of the tension you felt grip your body.

“I do not waste my time telling sweet little lies to innocent mortals. It is far beneath me.”

You felt Ignis pull the dagger that was under your bra strap away from your body. Deftly he twisted the blade when it was far enough away from your skin to slice your bra open, releasing your breasts. Opening your mouth to complain at the amount of clothing he had destroyed that evening, you were caught off guard when you felt his mouth around one of your erect nipples. His mouth was cold against your burning skin as his tongue flicked over your nipple, you wanted desperately to reach up and tug on his hair, to run your hands over his skin, but you feared the consequences of disobeying him.

In turn Ignis kissed and sucked your breasts, you felt your bundle of nerves pulsate as you heard the sucking sounds he emitted from your chest. Ignis pulled away from you and you pined for his mouth to return to your flesh. You felt the ice-cold blades on the insides of your thighs as he pushed your legs wide apart.

You felt your blush spread from your cheeks throughout your entire body as you became painfully aware of how wet your pussy was. As if reading your thoughts, you felt Ignis’s knife slice open your underwear and gloved digits pulled the remains of your garment away.

“Simply delectable…” you heard Ignis mutter under his breath. The concept that these words were not meant for you to discover made them all the more enthralling to hear. You felt your clitoris throb, you yearned to bring your thighs together to provide some sort of pressure to your sensitive nub. Ignis witnessed your moment of weakness when he saw your legs twitch, which is when you felt Ignis slap his blade against your sex.

The onslaught to your senses was almost enough to make your orgasm crest, but your panic tightened its grip on you, your breath quickened as you anticipated his next move. Tears formed and were immediately consumed in the fabric of your blindfold. The fear paralyzed you, like you were prey in a spiders web; the struggle would only ensnare you deeper into Ignis’s trap. You lay in wait of him, but you felt nothing, you heard nothing. Had he sensed your anxiety and left you alone? You dared not disobey his order and remove the blindfold, but the wait had you feel like you were drowning.

That was when you felt Ignis’s tongue began to part your folds and lick you slowly. An unrestrained moan escaped your lips, relief mixed with shock at the feel of his cold tongue tasting your sex. You hadn’t felt the weight in the mattress shift; all there was to feel was his mouth slowly working you to the brink of your orgasm. Lewd moans orchestrated the room, the wet sounds of Ignis consuming your juices would have been enough to satisfy your hunger for him, but the combined sensation of his cool tongue on your wet heat made you feel like you were levitating.

“Ignis…remove my blindfold, please,” you managed to gasp. You felt Ignis’s mouth curl in a smile followed with a harsh suck of your clitoris. Out of your control, your body convulsed.

“I want to hear you beg, my precious.” Ignis’s deep voice sounding against the most sensitive area of your body felt like running from a humid summer into an arctic winter.

“Please, Ignis… _please._ Let me see you. I need to see you…” you begged, unapologetically, your fingers gripping the sheets as your legs trembled as Ignis continued to lick you. On the precipice of your ecstasy, Ignis pulled away and you screamed into the air in frustration.

“Very well,” Ignis hummed, amused at the sight of you writhing beneath him.

The dim light of the bedroom blinded you as Ignis pulled off the blindfold from your eyes. Just as you began to adjust to the illumination of the room, you felt Ignis’s ice cold fingers slide over your body, as if you were the fragile pages within an ancient tome. You realized he had removed his gloves in order to honor your body, which heightened the pleasure of such a simple act. Glancing to your right, you noticed one of his daggers on the bed. You moaned sweetly as you felt him kiss your body lovingly, all the while you reached for the dagger, hoping your moans would distract him. When you finally had a grip on the handle, you brought the dagger an inch from his neck and he froze. You felt his muscles tense. You held the blade there in silence, regaining control at last.

“It’s about time that you removed some of your clothes, don’t you think?” You purred.

Ignis’s pale green eyes looked up into yours, his eyebrow arched, analyzing your expression. Finally, he smirked and pulled himself away from you, kneeling over your naked body.

“If you insist.”

Ignis began to unbutton his black shirt slowly, as you admired the ornate dagger you held in your hands.

It didn’t take long for you to avert your gaze to watch him reveal his physique. Without a doubt, his body was the most incredible you had ever seen. Every line that charted his muscles was perfectly symmetrical. If there was a blue print for the perfect male body, he was it. You slid your body from underneath him and stood up from the bed, allowing him to follow suit as he unbuckled his belt to remove his trousers. When you managed to tear your eyes away from his body, you saw his eyes acknowledging you with a fierce passion that almost made you drop the dagger you held.  

“Is it true what they say about vampires and silver? That it burns through your skin like acid?” You questioned, pointing the tip of the blade to his chest as he freed his impressive length from his trousers.

“Yes, it is,” he said, a trace of concern laced in his tone, but you sensed there was exhilaration hidden away in his voice too.

The vampire stood before you, completely naked, breathing deep through his nose with his head cocked to the side as he watched you trace the dagger down his body. You were incredibly careful not to let the blade touch him, it was not your intention to hurt such a perfect creature, but you wanted to instill some semblance of fear in him as he had you. When you reached his erection, Ignis released a stuttered breath as you traced the outline of his penis with the blade. Slowly you dropped to your knees and one last time, moved his blade close to his manhood. The thrill of hearing his breath quicken made you throw the dagger across the room and into the wall, using the opportunity of Ignis looking at the direction of the dagger to close the distance between your lips and his cock.

The sound of Ignis’s sigh of relief was music to your ears, but the moan that he released as you began to lick the entirety of his length was his magnum opus. You ran your fingers up his toned thighs then moved them around to his ass as you pulled him deep into your mouth. Ignis hissed as you consumed him, your eyes closed in bliss to be able to taste him, worship him. Hunger swelled within you, you wanted to remain on your knees consuming him for hours. Behind your eyelids you thought you could see stars form, a warmth spread over your cheeks. When you opened your eyes, the sight before you made you pull away and fall back.

Ignis’s hands were literally aflame, his namesake on display before you.

“What the…” you managed to utter.

Ignis smiled at your shock and brought his hands up in front of him, turning his hands and observing the flames.

“Do not fear me,” he said, his voice gravelly. He held out a hand for you to take, but you were hesitant to put your hand in the fire. “ _Trust in me,”_ the sound of his words echoed in your mind and you gingerly reached out your fingers towards his outstretched hand.

You gasped when you felt the fire lick your skin, your instincts told you to pull away, but you felt no pain. It felt like water pouring over your hand, only the temperature was both cold and warm at once, your brain had trouble processing the alien sensation, but you found it welcoming. As you admired the warmth of Ignis’s fire he pulled you back up to your feet. You couldn’t take your eyes off the flames that licked your hand, nor shake the sensation of his fingers interlocking with yours as he pulled your hand to his chest.

“This is usually the moment where most of my guests flee,” Ignis hummed as he leaned forward and gently kissed your cheek. “I knew there was something special about you, Y/N.”

Before you could formulate a response, you felt his other hand move to your sex and his fingers slid within you.

“Oh  _Gods,”_ you gasped, your body collapsing forwards into his. As his fingers entered you, so did the flames that burned from his skin. You felt them fill you with an intensity you were not prepared for. His fingertips curled and hit the most sensitive area of your inner walls as you tried with all your strength to stay upright. No longer could you recognize the sounds emanating from your lungs as Ignis worked you with his dexterous fingers. The flames licked every inch of you, caressing your walls, soothing yet somehow rigorous. Your orgasm was approaching at a speed you were not accustomed to, you bit your teeth into Ignis’s shoulder and heard him groan, causing him to pick up the pace as his fingers pumped in and out of you.

Once more, just as you felt your orgasm about to break free, Ignis pulled his hand out of you, denying you of the release you so desperately longed for. This time, a wave of adrenaline soared through you as you pushed Ignis backwards so the two of you fell onto the bed. You kissed him with a ferocity you didn’t know you had within you, your tongue fought his for dominance as your nails lightly clawed his chest.

“ _Fuck me_ , Ignis, I need you inside of me,” you hissed into his ear before running your teeth along the skin of his jaw line.

Ignis writhed beneath you, his hands gripped your waist firmly. “You never cease to amaze me,” Ignis growled into your ear before he showed you his true strength. He planted his feet on the ground near the edge of the bed and with you still wrapped around him jumped through the air and slammed you against the opposite wall with a growl. You didn’t have time to react before you felt Ignis line his cock with your entrance and effortlessly push himself inside of you. Your head fell back against the wall as Ignis thrust himself in and out of you at a commanding pace.

He filled you entirely, his thrusts were punishing, yet it was exactly what you longed for throughout the entirety of the evening. You felt him push you further up the wall as he kissed your open mouth, capturing each vocalization you wished to make in his kiss. He pulled away from you to allow you to catch your breath and looked at your face as you gasped for air as he slammed into you. Your head swam with pleasure, you felt like every inch of your skin was being consumed by him. Without realizing it, the two of you were now on the floor.  _How did we end up here?!_ You managed to contemplate in the midst of the nirvana Ignis was transporting you to. Only, something wasn’t quite right. Your hair. It was floating upwards towards the heavens.

Your eyes darted behind Ignis’s shoulder and you tried to contain your scream when you noticed the chandelier was no longer above you, but below you. Ignis was fucking you relentlessly on the ceiling of the room. You wrapped your limbs around him tighter than before and Ignis slowed his thrusts. Gasping for air, you looked at his face and saw the transformation Ignis had undertook in the midst of his passion.

His eyes were no longer a sea foam green, but crimson, while his canines had elongated. He searched your eyes desperately for your reaction to his true form. Though the sight before you was supposed to scare you, you only found yourself enchanted by his exquisiteness. You brought your hand to his cheek, recognizing that his cheek bones were even more pronounced than before, and admired the beauty in his curse. Your other hand found its way into his hair, which was struggling to keep its style as the events of the night unfolded. As you encouraged his strands into their natural flow, you realized he had stopped his punishing thrusts; now he observed you in your adoration of himself.

Slowly, your entwined bodies began to float down to the bed below you. Gently he circled you around so that your back touched the sheets and he lay on top of you. You noticed his breath quickening, his eyes darting across your face and chest with wild abandon. He was hungry.

“Do you want to bite me, Ignis?” You asked him in a whisper.

“Only if you want me to,” he replied softly, leaning down to kiss you tenderly. Behind his soft lips you felt the protrusion of his fangs.  

Gods, you wanted to give him everything. Every drop of blood in your body belonged to him.

“I want you to.”

Ignis’s eyes widened as you shifted underneath him, you turned your face to reveal your neck to him. You closed your eyes waiting to feel his fangs pierce your skin. Ignis leaned down, slowly, to your neckline. Then, gingerly, he placed a light kiss on your flesh.

“My love, I do not wish to drain you like prey.”

The vampire pulled his penis from your heat and you whined at his absence from within you. However, you felt soothed as he began to trace gentle kisses across your chest, down the valley between your breasts, along your inner thighs in turn. You watched him worship you, you observed his fangs protruding between his lips between each kiss. He brushed his teeth against your skin softly, allowing you to grow accustomed to them. Tenderly, Ignis spread your legs wide and placed a soft kiss on your sex. You shivered, as if this was your first time with a man. All history you had with other lovers had been erased now that Ignis Scientia had made love to you, he had promised you as much after all.

Ignis kneeled in between your legs and placed your legs on his shoulders and brought his upper body up slightly so your lower half was elevated. You felt exposed, vulnerable, exhilarated.

“I am yours and you are mine,” Ignis said with an intensity that paired with his crimson eyes made you shudder in disbelief.

Then, Ignis sank his fangs into the skin above your slit and you shrieked at the pain. However, the vampire’s cool tongue flicked your clitoris in between bouts of drinking your blood, the mixture of pleasure and pain made your head spin. Your blood mixed in with the juices that your arousal produced and Ignis drank it all with greed. Never before had you imagined something so debauched to be so unbelievably erotic as you listened to Ignis’s greedy moans and sucks as he drank you. He pulled his fangs out of you and moved his lips to cover your clitoris completely, sucking you harshly. When you looked up at him, you saw your blood smeared over his mouth. His brow was furrowed, his eyes expressed a relief you had never witnessed in another being; you felt honored to let this gorgeous being feast on you. You began to chant his name like a sinner’s prayer as you felt your orgasm building, rising, intensifying within you.

“Ignis…I’m so close…” you whimpered, and he teased your clit with increased, loving ferocity. Your orgasm broke free from its cage and took flight through your veins. Despite knowing you were laying on the bed, you felt like you were falling through the sky. You repeated the vampires name over and over again as your body recovered from visiting nirvana. You felt your vision blurring, your head began to feel light from the loss of blood, in that moment you felt Ignis pull away from you suddenly and your legs dropped to the mattress. You watched as Ignis threw his head back and began to groan in ecstasy, his hands were running over his body, his breath was heavy and with each exhale he released a delicious moan as your blood filled him. Ignis’s skin seemed to glow, you could almost see his veins pulsating in his skin. You felt something fall onto your stomach, when you looked down you noticed ropes of his cum covering you, realizing that Ignis was reaching his own orgasm through the pleasure of drinking your blood.

Unable to contain yourself, you pushed yourself up with the remains of your strength and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around you, returning your kiss with fervor. You tasted yourself and your blood on his lips. He licked every droplet of blood from your mouth that he had transferred there unintentionally. You returned the favor by brushing around his mouth with your fingers, allowing him to suck every last drop of you from your digits. You felt his fangs retract slowly, then his breath began to slow. You looked into his eyes; realizing they had returned to their pale green shade. The two of you collapsed onto your sides, arms around one another, your legs now intertwining.

“Ignis…that was…incredible,” you said while you placed lazy kisses on his lips, knowing that sleep was seizing hold of you, but you tried to fight it not wanting the transcendent experience to end.

“You were magnificent, Y/N,” Ignis mused, his eyes glancing at all the details of your face, still drinking you in.

“Come on…I’m sure with your years of experience I wasn’t that special,” you said, with a smiling yawn.

Ignis placed a hand against your cheek. “Without question, you are the only one who made me feel as if…”

“As if what?”

“…As if I wasn’t a monster to be feared or a fetish to be craved. You made me feel…alive.”

You saw a warmth in his eyes that made you believe the truth in his words. Pulling his face towards yours, you kissed him softly, hoping that you wouldn’t wake up to realize this had all been a dream. Before you shut your eyes to allow slumber to take you into its sweet embrace, you noticed how warm Ignis’s skin felt, how his lips no longer felt like a snowflake landing on your flesh. You closed your eyes feeling the warmth in his hand brushing your hair away from your face as sleep overtook you.

* * *

_They say there is an exclusive club run by vampires. Costlemark. Performers come from far and wide to the city of Insomnia in the hopes that they might receive an invitation to perform. Rumor has it that the venue is another world, built so that one individual has the best seat in the house. A throne. On the throne sits a man and the star of the show is an enchantress. Her beauty is unparalleled, her elegance on the stage brings an entire audience to tears. They say she stole the heart of the one who sits the throne; who decided after one night with her that he wished to make her a vampire so he could live the entirety of his immortality with her by his side._

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to support my writing, I'd be over the moon if you bought me a coffee! Thank you for reading! [Click here for my ko-fi page!](http://ko-fi.com/atarostarling)


End file.
